real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill White
William Alexander "Bill" White (May 29th, 1977 - ) is the leader of the American National Socialist Workers' Party, and former administrator of Overthrow.com, a now-defunct website dedicated to anti-communist thought, and far-right interpretations of anti-Zionist and anti-capitalist speech. White came to public attention in 1996 in a front page article in The Washington Post after he posted allegations about the stepmother of a girl he said was being abused.1 In 1999 he expressed support for Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, killers of twelve students and a teacher in the Columbine High School massacre, because according to White, they were being oppressed by the United States education system.2 In 2005, The New York Times quoted White as having "laughed" when United States district court judge Joan Lefkow's husband and mother were murdered3 He told The Roanoke Times that he looked forward to "further killings of Jews and their sympathizers."4 White is skeptical of the Holocaust, saying "claims that ... the gas chambers were part of a 'Holocaust' of 'six million,' were invented almost entirely by the Soviet Union, and were later adopted by the Jewish communities of the Western nations."5 The Anti-Defamation League quotes White saying "there was no Holocaust" and describes what it calls "White's Holocaust denial rhetoric".6 In 2008, White was arrested for alleged threats to a federal juror. On December 18th, 2009, White was found guilty on four counts, one of which was later dismissed by the judge. In 2010 the ACLU filed a brief asking the court to reverse White's convictions on those three charges. A federal district court overturned the convictions on First Amendment grounds and White was released in April 2011. In 2012, the prosecution appealed the decision and White fled the country, violating his supervised release, and was arrested in Mexico. Biography White was raised in the Horizon Hill neighborhood of Rockville, Maryland. According to an April 1999 interview with The Washington Times, he began to drift toward anarchism after reading The Communist Manifesto at 13. He attended Walt Whitman High School in Bethesda, Maryland, where he founded the Utopian Anarchist Party (UAP) and published a magazine that focused on opposition to the education system, psychiatry, and law enforcement. White graduated from Walt Whitman High School in June 1994. He became a psychology major at the University of Maryland, College Park where, in 1995, he started another political group called the Bill White Student Group, a continuation of the UAP. He founded Overthrow.com as the group's website where he published material from a wide range of political viewpoints, including communism, anarchism, and fascism. In 1995, White faced criminal charges of possessing deadly weapons, a knife and a club, distributing obscene material, and attempting to escape from police custody, arising out of the distribution of political leaflets. Montgomery County declined to prosecute the case. In 1997, White served seven months in the Montgomery County Detention Center on weapons, assault and resisting arrest charges. On February 14, 1996, White was featured in a front-page story in The Washington Post after posting on Internet news groups the name and telephone number of a woman he believed was abusing her daughter. The supposed victim had allegedly told a university counseling group that her parents would not allow her to use the telephone or see friends; someone from the group spread the story, and White posted it, asking readers to telephone the mother and "tell her you are disgusted and you demand that she stops." The Post reported that the mother and stepfather were near breaking point after receiving threatening telephone calls. Though most noted for his support of fascist movements, White has proclaimed multiple intense and conflicting political shifts across the political spectrum, ranging from communism to conservatism. From 1997 to 1998, White claimed involvement with the Maoist Revolutionary Communist Party's Refuse and Resist, Coalition against Police Brutality, and the Trotskyist International Socialist Organization (ISO). White worked as a columnist for the Russian website Pravda Online, which took its name from the now-defunct newspaper of the Soviet Communist Party. In 2000, White joined Ross Perot's Reform Party and the campaign to elect Pat Buchanan, then running for President of the United States on a Reform Party ticket. White later told American Free Press that he resigned from the Buchanan campaign after a few months out of concern for what he called the campaign's "dishonest practices." On October 15, 2005, White helped the National Socialist Movement organize a march and rally in Toledo, Ohio. The march was canceled by police when the NSM and around 20 supporters were outnumbered by several hundred anti-racists and members of the largely African-American neighborhood in which the rally was to take place. White, the NSM's Dayton leader Mark Martin, and the rest of their supporters taunted the crowd with racial epithets. Some counter-protesters became violent and began rioting. More than 100 people were arrested. In 2005, he also attended a small rally in Yorktown, Virginia. He served as a spokesman for a 2006 neo-Nazi march at the capitol in Lansing, Michigan. However, he brought unwanted attention to the NSM when the story of Jacques Pluss, a former professor at Farleigh Dickinson University who was a member of the group, became national news—Pluss claimed at the time that he was pretending to be a Nazi in order to study the group from within (he would later disavow this and confirm he was actually a Nazi, by which time his academic career had ended and he had become a fringe conspiracy theorist and bigot)--and White famously expounded on his views by both denying the Nazi Holocaust and declaring that the NSM wanted what the Nazis had actually done to Jews (outside of mass murder) to become American policy. In July 2006, White was removed from the NSM and formed the internet-based American National Socialist Workers' Party. On April 19, 2007, two of the ANSWP's fifteen members were arrested when they unveiled a swastika flag during a speech by President George W. Bush in Tipp City, Ohio. On May 23, 2007, White mailed letters and copies of National Socialist, the ANSWP magazine, to the residents of an apartment complex in Virginia Beach, Virginia where tenants had complained about discriminatory behavior by their landlord. On October 17, 2008, White was arrested in Roanoke, Virginia by the FBI. The arrest stemmed from an alleged threat White made against a federal juror involved in the 2004 Matthew F. Hale case and posting the juror's personal information online. White was held without bond. Other counts against White, filed December 11, 2008, included alleged threats he made against poor black tenants suing their landlords, and threats against others, including Warman, columnist Leonard Pitts, former South Harrison Township, New Jersey mayor Charles Tyson, and a university administrator from Delaware. Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Modern Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:List Category:Political Category:Imprisoned Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Totalitarians Category:Living Villains Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Hypocrites Category:Supremacists Category:Extortionists Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mongers Category:Vocal Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Cowards Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Bully Category:Propagandist